Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Next Chapter
Aikatsu! Pretty Cure Next Chapter is IchigoUsagiHibiki's second Pretty Cure Fanseries but it is created by Revinchristian.hatol. It is the direct sequel of Aikatsu! Pretty Cure!, also serving as the second part of the APC trilogy. Aikatsu! Pretty Cure! Next Chapter Ichigo and her friends are back and better than ever. This time, with new friends and some new rivals, too! 'Characters' Cures and Mascots 'Hoshimiya Ichigo - Cure Strawberry' *'Appearance:' Her hair is blonde and reaches her waist; she wears a red bow in her hair. She can use Aikatsu cards to transform into her stage outfits. Her regular outfit looks much like a school uniform with a red bow in the middle of her waist, her pretty Cure outfit is similar but the bow is bigger and there is one on her back as well with a few other differences. When she is exercising, her hair is in pigtails and she wears a white and pink jump suit. *'Transformation:' Idol Berry Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Shortcake, says –Cakie at the end of every sentence. Female pink bear looks like a stuffed animal with red eyes and red bows with strawberries in the center of them on both of her ears and white angel wings on her back, and red hearts on her cheeks. 'Kiriya Aoi – Cure Snow' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Snowflake Idol Pin that she receives from Winterbell activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Snow Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Winterbell, say –bella at the end of every sentence. Female light blue squirrel looks like a stuffed animal with dark blue eyes, one darker blue bow with a snowflake in the center on her right ear and tail and darker blue diamond’s on her cheeks. 'Shibuki Ran – Cure Orchid' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Orchid Idol Pin that she receives from Flower activates the device. *'Transformation: '''Idol Orchid Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Flower, says –floflo at the end of every sentence. Male dark Purple wolf looks like a stuffed animal with light purple eyes, tummy and tail, a Brown ribbon around his throat with an orchid charm hanging down and light purple spades on his cheeks. 'Arisugawa Otome – Cure Rainbow *'''Transformation Device: A Microphone headset, and a Rainbow Idol Pin that she receives from Sunny activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Color Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Sunny, says –sugoi at the end of every sentence. Male orange monkey with yellow eyes and tummy a rainbow colored ribbon with a rainbow charm around his throat, and yellow clovers on his cheeks. 'Todo Yurika – Cure Lolita' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Lily Idol Pin that she receives from Gothica activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Lolita Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Gothica, says –lola at the end of every sentence. She Is a Female black cat with green eyes green bow with a lily in the center on her tail and green diamonds on her cheeks. 'Kitaoji Sakura – Cure Cherry' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Two Cherry Idol Pin that she receives from Blossom activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Cherry Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Blossom, says –cheri at the end of every sentence. She is a Female light lime green mouse with pink eyes, tummy and tail. She also has Light pink bows with the two cherries in the center on both her ears and light pink hearts on her cheeks. 'Ichinose Kaede – Cure Magic' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Top Hat Idol Pin that she receives from Tricks activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Magic Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Tricks, he says –Teri at the end of every sentence. Male bright red fox, brown eyes, tummy and tip of tail and a yellow ribbon with a top hat charm around his neck and yellow clovers on his cheeks. 'Kanzaki Mizuki – Cure Moonbeam' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Crescent Moon Idol Pin that she receives from Diamond activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Moonbeam Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Diamond, he says –Dia at the end of every sentence. A Male white bunny with violet eyes, a violet ribbon with a crescent moon charm and around his neck and purple spades on his cheeks. 'Otoshiro Seira - Cure Ranger' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Fleur-de-lys Rouge Idol Pin that she receives from Scorpius activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Ranger Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Scorpius, he says –Suko at the end of almost every sentence. Male bright red scorpion, blue eyes, iris charm around his neck and magenta diamonds on his cheeks. 'Saegusa Kii - Cure Clover' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Goggle Idol Pin that she receives from Itenma activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Clover Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Itenma, she says –Tema at the end of almost every sentence. Female dodger blue pegasus, blue eyes, hat charm around his neck and orange clovers on her cheeks. 'Kazesawa Sora - Cure Omega' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Moroccan Fez Idol Pin that she receives from Scales activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Omega Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Scales, he says –Tebi at the end of almost every sentence. Male indigo flying fish, green eyes, bell charm around his neck blue and spades on his cheeks. 'Himesato Maria - Cure Saint' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Alpine Idol Pin that she receives from Oheetzeke activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Angelic Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Oheetzeke, he says –Hiji at the end of almost every sentence. Male apricot goat, blue eyes, snowflake charm around his neck and yellow hearts on his cheeks. 'Kamiya Shion - Cure Grassland' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Grass Idol Pin that she receives from Zorkis activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Grassland Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Zorkis, he says –Zoki at the end of almost every sentence. Male green elephant, silver eyes, tulip charm around his neck jade diamonds on his cheeks. 'Natsuki Mikuru - Cure Crystal' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Sunshine Idol Pin that she receives from Idris activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Miracle Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' Idris, he says -Dori at the end of every sentence. Male beige grasshopper, blue eyes, hat charm around his neck and orange clovers on his cheeks. 'Minowa Hikari - Cure Sunlight' *'Transformation Device:' A Microphone headset, and a Sun-Up Idol Pin that she receives from GearV activates the device. *'Transformation:' Idol Sunrise Rainbow Stage On *'Mascot:' GearV, she says -Gia at the end of almost every sentence. Female magenta bird, red eyes, sun charm around her neck and red spades on her cheek. 'Evil' The known evil in this series is called Negatopia, a town of new beginnings adjacent to Major (formerly Minor) Land. *'Sam:' He is Miki’s little brother green hair and eyes, hair kind of spiky likes Really dark blue, looks about 11. Favorite attack is what he calls the tripwire, what it essentially is a rope with two balls at the ends that he throws to trip up the person he directed it at. *'Miki:' Looks a lot like Yurika, but her hair and eyes are dark blue and the pigtails are low, favorite color black, looks about 14. *'Tagiru Shin'ya:' The oldest of the three generals of Negatopia. He is often known by his nicknames, the "Midnight Phantom" and the . *'Isabella Silence:' The main villain of the series. She knows that other than the fact she is going after the fairies to get the Idol Pins, she wants also the headsets to use it for evil reasons. Her minions do most of the work. Her servants often call her as "Isabella-sama". *'Negatone:' The monsters of the series. 'Episode List' #One More Time! I don't own Aikatsu or Any of the Pretty Cure series. Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Aikatsu! Category:APC